Color Me
by wonwingangel
Summary: [FF6] A colorful story about what is and what isn't. Color, the most bluntly descriptive form of imagery, is the only way to define certain words...Normal pairings and is NOT in any way a CyanRelm!
1. Yellow

**Authors Notes:** I had an idea…there is nothing worse than letting an idea disappear in the depths of your own mind, never to be shared with anyone else. That's like painting a picture clear. So…here's my idea. Hope you enjoy it, as I had a lot of fun writing it. There will be more chapters…since the chapters are not that long.

If you have something to say…then say it. I like reviews a lot more than I probably should. Who knows…maybe I'll even color you yellow.

**Disclaimer**: Idea is mine, the rest belongs elsewhere.

* * *

.C.o.l.o.r.M.e.

_**Yellow**_

_Love is Yellow._

_Bland yellow, neither bright nor dark, bearing that of a letter of written pastimes. I remember the first day we met, under the golden sun in the yellowed fields. You were sitting there, angered that you couldn't paint the day. I was on my way to begin my training and when I passed, you tripped me. I fell down into the dry, dead grass. I turned, ready to strike and thou begged for my forgiveness. Your blonde hair coiled and flopped, short in the front, long in the back, wrapping around your off-white skin. I staggered, bedazzled by thy beauty, the glittering dusts of sand whirling in the far distance. And then thou asked the question that took me years to answer. You asked if you could paint me…

* * *

_

"Thanks for comin'," she said, kicking a rock as she walked through the brush and needles strewn across the forest floor bed.

Most of the Phantom Forest was submerged under the sea, but Relm Arrowny still felt the unnerving touch of ancient spirits dwelling in the remains. Nonetheless, she had a certain bounce in her step like she always did. A purplish cloth was tightly wrapped around her head and she was draped in a large red jacket that closely resembled her old grandpa's coat. She seemed the same as always, but she only spoke when she worried. She'd break her gentle, pleasant humming in the back of her throat only to fill that bit of loneliness whenever the journey became too long. Otherwise, talking didn't do much good, since he would never respond.

"You know…you didn't have to come," she continued. "I'm a big girl now, yup, yup, almost seventeen. I can handle myself…"

She trailed off, letting the crows of suicidal birds awkwardly finish her sentence. She'd soon be out of the forest and on the plains of Iseragarida, an ancient Doman Priest. It'd only be a matter of hours before she would arrive at the ruins. She giggled when she thought about what _he_ was going to do when they'd emerge from the woodlands. He wouldn't leave five feet for her, but how would he go unnoticed in the plains? The cracks and snaps of twigs proved that he was still nearby, but she could not catch a glimpse of him.

"You know…you don't have to hide. I know you're there. We can do this together…I'll need some support anyway."

He did not respond, as expected. It didn't matter, soon his cover will be blown, but he was incredibly crafty. She wondered what he _would_ do when they got to the last of the trees.

The whisperings grew, sounding somewhere between alive and dead. Relm shuddered. She really hated this place and had hoped it had sunk with the rest of the world on that fateful day. Unfortunately, it was the only way to Cyan's grave. That, of course, made her quickly wince when the thought of one of the voices possibly belonging to Cyan brushed through her head.

"No, no…it can't be."

She stopped, hoping the thoughts would walk right out of her. The snapping sound close by stopped a moment later. She closed her eyes which only made it worse. When she opened them, she saw a peculiar flower.

"Oh…it's so pretty," she said, picking it gently out of the ground and placing it in her hair. "Look, it's yellow like my hair. Isn't it pretty?"

She turned to face her follower, but he could not be found. After she believed she had given ample time for him to look at it, she turned back for the journey. The snappings immediately began, following her footsteps. He was so nice to guard her and watch over her, even if he didn't speak. She really did enjoy his company, which meant a lot to Relm Arrowny.

* * *

_So I said yes, more out of curiosity than desire. I remember standing there, holding my sword firmly at the belt as if I were already the knight that I dreamed of. I remember looking down the fields whilst you painted, noting the yellowness of the day. The sea reflected the yellow leaves dangling on the golden branches of trees lining the sandy shores beside the dry fields of dying grass. Everything was yellow, except for me. I was not yellow. That's why you wanted to paint me so badly. I laugh at it now, but the lashings from father for missing my first day of training were brutal. Although…I will never regret it._

_Color me yellow…_


	2. Green

**Author's Notes**: Another little chapter. Hope you like it. It's kind of fun because the other story I'm writing is on the complete opposite end of the spectrum of this story. I'm talking about my other short story, "And That's How They Died." Lots of fun. Anywho, thanks to my readers and reviewers. I'll answer questions at the bottom.

On to the paintings…

* * *

.C.o.l.o.r.M.e.

_**Green**_

_Love is Green._

_It wasn't long before the dead, wintry fields awoke, springing to life. Our first days were typical of newfound lovers, sneaking out at the wee hours of the night. 'Twas silliness really, but I shan't forget it. I shan't forget the vibrant green fields we picknicked apon, nor the emerald forests we danced in, nor the olive lilies that met our bodies amidst the sea green pond. Our lives separate were boring, mundane at best, me heading the class and you painting the rolling hills, which were much more enlivened those days. Most of all, I will never forget the day thou wore that flowing, lime green dress and what you said on that hill we met, now extraordinarily verdant with lush grass. You said, "I love you."

* * *

_

"_Oh my hero, so far away now,_" she sang to herself, fiddling with a twig she pulled off a tree branch. "_Will I ever see your smile?_"

She was way out of tune and horribly rushing the song. Relm never sang in public and usually didn't sing to herself either, but the lonely back-path of the Phantom Forest had its way of bringing out the innermost feelings in a person.

"_Love goes away,_" she continued, "_like night into day; it's just a fading dream…_

"_I'm the darkness, you're the stars, our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be only you, my chosen wa-un._" Her voice cracked, breaking her from the song. "Ah, fooey! Curse that Celes and her natural-pitch voice!"

Locke had gone on and on about Celes' operatic voice and how she played Maria on that night they tricked Setzer into joining forces. If that wasn't enough to listen to Locke's incoherent ramblings about her, Edgar and Sabin always chimed in, being that they were there that night as well. Relm, though, could never imagine Celes, the ice-cold ex-general of the empire, even had a singing voice at all. She was, however, proved wrong when they had a reunion just a few years back and convinced Celes to reenact the whole thing. Ever since then, Relm's been humming the tune, the words perfectly fixated on her lips, although pitch was a different matter from her vocal cords.

She sighed and went back to singing. "_Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you; speak to me once more…_"

She paused, waiting to see if _he'd_ respond. He didn't. She giggled, thinking not only was she singing to herself, she was singing in public, considering he was supposedly a few feet away. Then, she saw an opening in the forest up ahead where light streamed in to the forest.

She ran to it like all the spirits of the forest had wildly possessed her. She hopped over the fallen limbs and ducked under the low branches and quickly came up to opening. She did not hear her follower following.

Sure enough, the plains of Iseragarida were in plain sight and stretched far into the distance, the bordering sea most likely hidden behind the hilly horizon. Gleefully, she bounced out of the forest past the last few trees and ran up the hill. When she got to the top, she was greeted with a large gust of wind that took the little, yellow flower out of her hair, guiding it back to the dark green forest.

She ducked and grabbed her purplish bandana, turning around. "Ah, rats! It was so pretty too."

She stood there for a moment and stared at the gloomy forest. What _was_ he going to do? Surely he'd follow her, but how? She tried to remember the last time they were here, but couldn't recall how he had followed her. As she thought to herself, the knee-high grass blades danced with the wind, tickling above her long socks on her upper thigh.

She eventually shrugged her shoulders and turned around, trying to find the path he'd sneak across. She looked out across the vast fields and noticed something in the distance.

"Chocobos!"

'_That's right…_' she thought, '_it's chocobo season._'

There was a whole herd of them, stampeding across the land, looking rather lively. It immediately brightened her spirits to see the fun-loving creatures playfully traversing the Doman plains, even if they were wild. Filled with a new form of energy and excitement, she rushed down the hill vigorously, imitating the chocobos. It was silliness.

"_We must part now, my life goes on, but my heart won't give you up. Ere I run away, let me hear you say I meant as much to you…So gently, you touched my heart I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day. I'll wait for you, always…_"

* * *

_She loves me! What a funny reaction, eh? Even more so on how long it took me to respond. Understand it was not a precautious delay, but a dwelling of pure happiness. I felt so alive. The grass bled into the sky and sea, turning to shades of green. You and I were no different. Everything became one and final. Thou, the jade fox, curled under thine broken wing and we became the unsuspecting one that would blossom into a billion varying colors. The base, of course, was green. Naturally, after my dwelling, I replied, "I love you too."_

_Color me green…

* * *

_

**Replies to Reviewers**:

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Yes, yes, yes! I fully plan to continue this story as well as all my other stories (except one-shots and perhaps "A Day in the Life of" my first ever project…and least favorite.). Thanks so much for the reviews on all the different

**SilveyStarDust: **Good question…I have no idea. Maybe because she's still young enough to have more adventures. I have a lot of stories on FF6 I'd like to write, but I'm trying to keep myself from doing to many at once. Plus, it doesn't seem like many people read FF6 stories. Oh well. Thanks for the review!


	3. Brown

**Author's Note: **After a long summer break, I'm trying to get back into writing fan fic! I thought a short-chapter story would be a good way to get back in the mix. Due to fanfic cracking down on stories/authors replying to reviews, I will no longer respond to comments at the end of my stories. Please understand that I do appreciate the reviews. They make me happy. :)

* * *

.C.o.l.o.r.M.e.

_**Brown**_

_Love is Brown._

_As capricious as love can be, it can also be sturdy, firm, a foundation of trust. We held our wedding underneath the oldest of wooden chapels, just outside the Old Man's house. We were both into chocolate at the time, feeding each other under the auburn sky, lying naked like young lovers often do amongst the thick brown forests that dotted the mountainside. I built us a log cabin to pass the days within. Oh how I remember that place that provided shelter during our youthful years and the child that was conceived there…

* * *

_

Relm sat down at the bottom of a shallow valley and reached into the small burlap pouch attached to her belt. Inside it were two sandwiches. Taking one out, she sunk her teeth into the soft bread, savoring the flavors that danced on her taste buds. She looked out across the plains, her cheeks filled with food. To finish down the last few chucks, she took out a little jar filled with fresh water and guzzled it down. Filling satisfied, she took out the other sandwich and purposely laid it on the ground. After brushing the dirt off her legs, she turned around and found herself face to face with a wild chocobo.

"Wark!"

Relm stared into its beady, dark brown eyes, frozen stiff as its breath puffed onto her face. For a moment, she was frightened, but only for a moment.

"Got a problem, bubs?" she said confidently.

The chocobo snorted, kicking one leg back as if to scare her.

Relm laughed, infuriating the chocobo, butting her with its head, forcing her to the ground. Feeling lightheaded, she continued laughing, the world spinning in her head.

"Good shot! But you'll have to do better than that!"

The chocobo was pecking at the ground. Relm quickly realized it was approaching the other sandwich.

"Hey, hey! That's not for you!" she shouted, waving her hands to distract the wild animal.

In response, the chocobo hopped back and ducked low to the ground like a cat before it pounces. Letting out a few 'warks', it began to circle her. When most people would run in fear of a wild chocobo clawing them to death, Relm insisted on mocking it. She crouched down to eye level with the creature and started circling it, making the chocobo angrier. This time, the chocobo 'kweh'd' under its breath as if telling her to back off. Relm simply mimicked the sound in her throat. The feathery beast cocked its head, wondering what strange behavior the girl was displaying. It was just enough time for Relm to take the offensive.

She leaped onto the creature. It attempted to duck but couldn't stop her from ringing its neck. Relm started laughing again as she mounted the literally hopping-mad chocobo. It rolled and bounced and turned as much as its neck would allow, trying to sink its beak into her, but to no avail. So it started to run aimlessly across the plains. Relm just held on as best as she could.

Slowly, she loosened her grip and carefully patted its long neck. Soon she was petting its back and the chocobo didn't realize she had let go.

"See?" she said quietly into its ears. "I'm not so bad after all."

The chocobo 'Wark'ed. Relm reached back into another tied-on pouch and pulled out some Gyshal Greens. She threw some in front of the scurrying animal. It quickly stopped, nearly throwing her off, and bent down to eat the Greens. Relm gently got off of it while it ate.

"Phew, aren't you the mess?"

She had just realized the chocobo was covered in dry mud. Every feather was stained except for a few remaining yellow feathers on the top of its head. Wild chocobos were known for taking mud baths. She mused over the idea of a chocobo wallowing in a pit of mud. Then the chocobo stuck its face on her and pushed her lightly.

"What? You already scarfed those down?"

The chocobo let out a perky 'kweh' and searched her for more food.

"Hey. That's all I had!"

Then, as if it understood every word, it lifted its head to meet Relm eye-to-eye. It seemed angry again.

"You challenging me again? Bad idea, bubs."

The staring contest commenced. Unexpectedly, the wild beast lowered its head, motioning her to get on it. Relm chuckled, with a slight rolling of her eyes, and hopped on. The chocobo waited for her command. Taking a moment to observe her surroundings, she pointed her new friend towards the direction of the graveyard in the distance. The young chocobo took off with amazing speed.

A moment passed while Relm considered a possible name.

"I think I'll call you…Bubs. That okay?"

"Wark!"

She wasn't sure if it was pleased or angered nor did she care. That was its new name and that's that. So she grabbed the sides and nestled in for the remainder of the journey. Grabbing the mud-dried feathers, she decided that before she got to Cyan's grave, she'd give Bubs a bath. This made her giggle, another thing Relm didn't do in public, as she thought about how just moments ago this creature wanted to kill her and now it was her friend.

"Sure," she grunted, "I can tame a wild chocobo like that but I can't tame you."

And like that, she remembered him. She turned to look down the path where she had placed the sandwich. Someone was crouched over it eating it like an animal. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew.

And this made her smile.

Beyond the forward hill was Doma's boundary and death's beginning.

* * *

_I love thee mad! I never considered what power love could ordain. I never imagined anything could surpass the embodied sensation of the hilt of a sword in hand. Thou have made me wise like the old acorn tree. Thou have made me strong, stronger than the bronzed warrior or the russet Templar. How do I ever repay such debt? All I can give is a name to our brown-eyed boy. Do you like…Owain?_

_I became the Knight, given placard in wood, but my dream had altered and firmed into foundation of thine family and faithfulness._

_Color me Brown._


End file.
